


In The Angel's Arm

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: Wu Yifan, a veteran model and now newbie entrepreneur setting up an affordable bookstore along the alleyways of Champs-Élysées, Paris catches a glimpse of a certain someone in between the shelves on a light snowy day. His clumsiness leads to more than to a replacement of a bookshelf





	In The Angel's Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #52
> 
> A/N : I try to make this story as flufly as possible and hopefuly meet the expectation of person who made this prompt. Enjoy!

 

 

**In The Angel’s Arms**

_So speak kind to a stranger_

_Cause you’ll never know_

_It just might be an angel come_

_Knockin’ at your door_

_Knockin’ at your door_

 

_And I’m waiting on an angel_

_And I know it won’t be long_

_To find myself a resting place_

_In my angel’s arms_

_In my angel’s arms_

 

_(Waiting On An Angel – Ben Harper)_

Winter is not Yifan favorite season. He couldn’t said he hate either. Specially if you life in Paris. He has love and hate relationship with winter. Paris literally lights up more than ever on winter season. He love all the Christmas decoration and city lights around the city. All the trees on the street decorate with light, the scent of mulled wine fill the air, the Camps of Elysses looks prettier than ever.

Sometimes he make an effort take a Paris Metro to 9th _arrondissement_ to stroll along Galeries Lafayett,the most glamorous departement store in Paris. Enjoying their colour glasses dome, huge christmas tree and spectacular window displayed a winter holiday light scene. The glitz that remind him of glamorous life of international model he used to be. He prefer laid back lifestyle now.

It’s not the cold that he hate. As someone who grown up in Canada, snow in Paris is like sprinkle. He can bear the cold. But Paris in winter can be really dark, glomy and castdown the spirit. Not to mention the customer who come to the store is rare. He consider lucky if one or two customer a day in winter.

Yifan wrapped his fingers around the mug, lower his head to let steam of coffee touch the cheek. He inhaled with eyes closed and sip hot coffee. Minseok’s coffee is the best. This is his second coffee. The day passes so slowly today. Althought it’s only 4 pm, he’s been thinking to close the store earlier. There’s no one come to the bookcafe store.

Yifan always dream has an independent book store. He has saved a lot of money from his previous job as an international model. He has a soft spot for Paris ever since he did photo shoot several years ago. Then he met an old friend in Paris who planned to open a café but had a problem with budget. Luhan convinced him over the coffee and banana bread to make a joint bussiness. He found a perfect place in Champ Ellyses neighbourhood. But the price was high. Any places 8th arrondissement was never cheap and the price was hard to negotiated. Take it or leave it, as they said. Yifan not sure about Champ Ellyses area. He’s not a big fans of touristy place. “ _Bu_ t _that’s the main attraction. I not only want to have local customer come to the café. I want every one come ! And if your sold an english books it will be easy to sell to international customer. The tourist! “_ Luhan said.

At first Yifan really want to open book store in Latin Quarter, more quite and bohemian area. But there’s already a lot of book stores in Latin Quarter so he reconsider the planned. The moment Luhan showed the place, he fallen in love. The place had an attic space which he remodeled into his small home.

The bookcafe store set in Rue Saint-Benoit that give the best view of Paris landscape; Champ Ellysses and Seine River. There’s a wooden bench and cozy armchairs in the right part of the store and small food counter where people can order coffee and baking goods made by Luhan. On the left part, there’s a three row of bookshelf contain new and secondhand English books. He sell some French and other languange books too. Since day one, Yifan made a promise to himself, he not only sold a book from major publisher but from independent publisher as well. They held book reading or book signing for new author for free several times. Althought only small audience, it’s really nice and intimate. He make a lot of friends from the event. Some of them turn into regular customer. Yifan really proud with this new bussiness. They only started two years ago. The beginning was rather rough but slowly grew steady. Many tourist and local people gave a good review about this cozy bookscafé store.

“ I warm an onion soup and bought a baguette. Do you want some?” Minseok pop up his head from the kitchen.

Yifan yawn and nod.

Minseok just another addition to the store. He’s a Luhan boyfriend. Today is his working shift. He’s baking skill is impressived. Yifan know that’s make Luhan fallen in love with the Korean boy he meet in the patisserie course. While Minseok and Luhan work on shift, Yifan spent all his time in the store. Some times bit handful when they do a restocked the food and books inventory on first and fourth Monday each month. They always close the store.

Minseok suggested Yifan to hire an assistant but he though he can manage on his own. He doesn’t have anything else to do. He pretty much retired from model’s work. There’s a kind of buzz when he announced the retirement. A lot of people regreted his decision because he’s not 30 years old yet. But he’s been working non stop since college time. It’s started as part time job, after the graduation he made it into full time. He did an acting and have his own an variety show as well. His saving is more than enough, that’s why he decided to do early retirement. Occasionally some agency or fashion magazine contacted him if they have photo shoot in Paris. Yifan accept the offer for the old friend’s sake.

It is exactly 5.30 when they finish the meal. It’s getting dark and wind really chilled.

“ We better close the store,” Yifan said.

The store usually closed on 7 pm but he make an exception today.

Minseok nod and going to turn the welcome sign on glass door when a one customer come.

He’s wearing cream scarft around his neck, black long coat that almost swallowed his small figure and black backpack. His eyes sparkling so bright behind round thin frame glasses, his cheek look so rosy under the cold weather.

“Um.. is the store closed?” he asked timidly.

“ We’re about to close but it’s okay,” Minseok welcome nicely.

He looks around in hestitated. “ I actually want to buy a coffee. If it not cause a trouble?”

“Not at all. Do come in.”

“What’d you like to order?”

He read all the menu on the board on the wall, “ _café au lait_ medium with extra sugar please.”

Minseok brew and pour a coffee to the plastic cup and give an extra croissant. “ It’s in the house.”

The boy smile and said thank you. He walked slowly to the door and sip the coffee. He stopped halfway when one book on recommendation box caught his attention. He grab it and read a back cover.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You have to close the store,” he look up and see Yifan and Minseok already standing near the door.

In a hurry the boy pushed the door and almost trip on the doorstep.

Yifan swear he see the hint of blushing from the cheek.

Minseok grin. “7 Euro for today. Better than none.”

“Yeah, not bad at all.”

****

Yifan grunt. He’s curling himself and try to snuggle his giant body into the armchair. He turn to the right side but it make his hand squeezed really hard, he turn the left but his long leg stuck between the chair and wall. He folded both legs until the knee touch his chin and pressed the tummy really hard. He can’t breath properly.

“We should bought the bigger chair!” Yifan stand up with annoyed expression.

“ The sized is perfect. Have you consider that you’re the wrong sized?” Luhan mocked.

Yifan rolled his eyes. He walked to the front door and peer out to the street. There’s no one. Not a single person on the street although this is not a night yet. Weather report today said it will be cloudy and snow’s falling. He walks back and forth around the store.

“ Will you just sit?” Luhan asked. The way his friend walks and his shoes screech the floor give him headache.

“I’m bored!”

“ Haven’t I told you there’s a package arrived yesterday?”

“Nope!”

“ Really? I put it on the office.“

“Great! “ Yifan smile widely.

At least he has something to do. He order some classic collection from Penguin Books publisher. The classic collection not sell fast but it’s timeless. There’s always customer to buy regardless what a season or book trends. Yifan make sure the classic collections are well stock. He put the list of _100 the book of all the time_ from Amazon, New York Times and Le Monde on the board to let customer notice that the books really worth to buy.

It’s getting really dark when he finished unpacking. Luhan asked to leave earlier and leave Yifan on his own. It’s only couple hours before closing hours. He turn on the Christmas lights. Since mid November they put a Christmas decoration. Luhan also added big mistletoe. Yes, that’s the biggest mistletoe Yifan ever seen, mocking him every time he passed the door. Minseok and Luhan already kissed under mistletoe many times. Yifan bet Luhan counted how many steps he need to stand right under the mistletoe. He grab Minseok and kissed. It’s really long and he can hear gross slurped between them.

“ _You need to found some one,”_ Luhan once said when he saw Yifan watched with disgusted.

Luhan always laugh and said how miserable Yifan life is. He sadly admid his love life pretty pathetic. He’s been in different relationship but always fail. Mostly because of the worked that required him traveling a lot from one place to another. After open the bookcafe store, he hopes cupid will give him another chance. Unfortunately nothing happened so far. Luhan keep tell him to be more assertive. The thing is he’s just too tired to try again. ‘ _You expect the angel just knocking at your door and falling in love? You need make an effort’_ Luhan scolded him.

But today, angel indeed fall in front of him. He can’t help smiling when he saw one customer standing in front the bookshelf. Scanning all the books with his finger, head tilt to read all the book’s title and slight pout in concentration. His side profile really cute with peaches cheeks and innocent doe eyes like a pure kid. Yifan not sure how this angel enter the store, probably when he unboxing the books. He slightly heard Luhan talking with someone before he leave but not really pay attention to it.

It’s the boy from yesterday. Althought he’s not wearing a glasses, Yifan clearly remember those small frame with a cream scarf and black backpack. Today his wearing black cap and long white sweater as well. His porcelain skin glowing under the warm yellow light. The book shelves towering over him. He looked so soft and tiny. Yifan want to give a hug and protect him from this cruel world.

The boy let out surprise sound from his mouth when he find sometime interest. He look around since he feel someone’s watching him. Yifan ducked his head and pinned himself on the wall. He doesn’t want to interupt. He peek again, the boy hold _The Catcher in The Rye’s book_. Yifan can’t help judging people from the book they picked. Book tell much about the person. The story is about rebel teenage boy and used to be banned as consider as the bad influenced, now the book turn into most recommended classic book. Everyone who read the book feel related with the main character. Although the boy look so pure and innocent, he know there’s some sassiness in him.

“That one is the first publication, the 13th printing,” Yifan approached.

“ Yes it’s 1952’!” the boy can’t hide his happiness since it’s the main attraction of the book. “Um… how…much is this?” he asked cautiously.

The boy definitely know the hidden germ like this doesn’t come cheap. Any book lover know the first publication of the famous book can cost a lot. Like any antique furniture or rare painting’s collection.

“ It’s 230 euro,” Yifan said carefully. He hope he doesn’t set the price too high but he doesn’t what to sell the valuable book too low as well.

The boy nod understand. He flip the pages carefuly and read again the back cover. Thinking for a while.

“ I can give you a little discount,” Yifan added. “It’s 200 Euro.”

“Then, I take it,” the boy beam happily and show his pearly white teeth. “ Can I pay by card?”

“Sure.”

Yifan lead the boy to cashier counter.

The boy clutched the book on his chest as if that’s the only thing matter in his life. He chuckle shyly when Yifan asked the book for scanning the barcode.

The boy handed the card. Yifan read the name on it, Kim Joonmyeon. Judging from the travel book with the Hangul on on the cover that peeking from his bagpack, he knew the boy is Korean.

Yifan put in the plastic bag and handed to the boy.

“ _Kamsahamnida. Joeun haru dweseyo_ ,” Yifan said in Korean.

“Are you Korean too?” the boy asked in surprise.

“ No. I’m Chinese but I’ve spent my college time in Korea. I’m Wu Yifan by the way, called me Yifan,” he handed the card.

“You looks familiar. Are you Kris Wu?”

“That’s my profesional name. Wait, I always have problem to remember people’s face. Have we meet before?“

Joonmyeon shake his head but look embarrassed. “ Actually, I’m journalist and I attended several events which you became the ambassador. The mobile phone and also facial wash.”

Now Yifan looks embarrassed. “Well, that’s an old story. I’m retired now.”

“Yeah, I also heard that. So, this is your bookcafe store?”

“Two of us. Me and my friend, Luhan.”

Joonmyeon nod.

“What a nice surprise. I never thought I will meet the famous Kris Wu. I’m Joonmyeon. You have really nice store. This is so cozy and you have a great collection.”

“Thank. Do come again.”

“I think I will,” Joonmyeon smile sweetly and bid good bye.

Yifan can’t take off his eyes from Joonmyeon. He still watching Joonmyeon exit from the store. From the window he see Joonmyeon walk to the pedestarian. He kisses the book, jiggle and giggling happily just like the kid who just got the christmas gift. From the opossite direction another guy with the same height yelled ‘ _hyung’_ really loud and run toward him. He laugh and put his hand around Joonmyeon’s shouder. Joonmyeon pat his back and showed the book he just bought. They’re laughing together. The sweet scene suddenly give Yifan unpleasant twisted in his stomach.

***

Winter not as bad as it used to be since Joonmyeon became a regular customer. He will spend the afternoon scanning on the bookshelves. Bought one book, order a cup of coffee with lot of sugar. (Two extra sugar. Yes, Yifan count it), and then sat on the table next to the window. The other day, he just order a coffee, quiche and read _The Catcher in The Rye’s_ book.

Yifan can’t help to stole a glance to those cute boy and surprisely, sometime he caugh that Joonmyeon looked at him too. There’s always a red tint appeared on his cheek when their eyes locked.

“Why don’t you make a move?” Luhan whisper when Yifan and Joonmyeon glance of each other for the ninth times. Joonmyeon chocked on his coffee and wiped a splash on his sweater as Luhan give him a wink.

“Wh- what?” Yifan turn his head back to the box. Another package of new books just arrived. He need to sorted it out, put into book database and added the barcode sticker. He should has been finished an hours ago but the cute boy is really the major distraction. A very nice distraction. He sit far in the corner but he can see clearly where Joonmyeon’s sitting.

Luhan pull the book from Yifan’s hand. He put his face to Yifan’s face really closed. The breath from Luhan’s nostril blew his face.

“ I know that two of you really like each other. If he too shy, you should not!”

Yifan pushed Luhan’s face with the hand. Luhan smack the hand quickly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. How possible that he like me?” Yifan said almost audible. The sweet scene he saw the other days flashed into his mind again. Chrushed his hope really hard.

Luhan rolled his eyes. “ Watch me!”

Before Yifan could respond back, Luhan walk to Joonmyeon. They chat a little. The red colour appear on his cheek. Joonmyeon look down to his book and nod. He get up from his seat and follow Luhan. Yifan’s heart beat faster as Joonmyeon come closer. Part of him want to run away but other part just want to stay. He pretend to count the books and act normal.

He definitely fail because he can hear Luhan laugh mischievously and said, “ Yifan, this is Joonmyeon. He agree to help you sorted out the book.“

Luhan give him the smugest expression he ever mustered. Yifan want to strangle him.

“I- It’s already finish, I’m just… “Yifan mumbling incoherently. He know Luhan tried so hard not rolled his eyes.

“What Yifan mean is yes. Yes, he really need a help.”

Yifan nod.

“I know pretty much about book. But I don’t know how to sorted it,” Joonmyeon said. He began to squat next to the box and take one of the book. The way Joonmyeon not laugh at his awkwarness make Yifan relax.

“Let Yifan do the hardest part. You just sorted the book based on alphabet,” Luhan said. “ Right, Fan?”

Joonmyeon smile right to Yifan and make his heart melt. All he can do is nod again. He know he look like a moron today.

“Have fun!” Luhan said.

They looked each other for a moment. Yifan smile sheepishly.

“ So…” Yifan lost his word.

“So?” Joonmyeon’s parroting.

Yifan grin and rub his neck, “ I need you to sorted all this books. The A- L title on the right side, here,“ Yifan pat on his right side, “ And the rest on the left. Do you need a chair?”

Joonmyeon shake his head. “ I’m fine. This is more comfortable,” the boy began to sit on floor,crossed legs right next to Yifan. Yifan really glad he’s dress up pretty decent today; two red stripped black pants and black shirt with _I love grunge_ printed on the centre that accentuated his long neck and prominent shoulder blade. He’s wearing layers gold necklace with red pendant, his lucky charm. He’s trying so hard not to grin when Joonmyeon stoled a glance into his shirt many times.

“Right, then. I’m going to input all the new books into the database,” Yifan began to cross the legs and sit on the floor. Put the laptop on his lap. Their knee slightly bums to each other. A sudden warm seep into Yifan body. He can’t help to compare their legs. His legs looks two sized Joonmyeon’s. It’s folded compact and adorable. His Nike shoes and starwars sock peeking on the edge of the pants.

Book are their favorite, both of them really absorb into it but this is something new for Joonmyeon. He’s not only sorted the book, sometime he read the back cover, flipped several pages out of curiosity. During the first months Yifan open the store, he often did it. He couldn’t contain the excitement surrounded with the new books but it’s slowing down the job. Now he learn to has a self-restain.

Yifan let Joonmyeon enjoy all the excitement. Now Joonmyeon flipped the pages in front of his face and inhaled it. Then he flipped the page in front of Yifan’s face as Yifan’s inhaled exactly like Joonmyeon do. The widest smile show on their face just like a teenager who inhale a weed and getting high on the roof top.

“ What a nerd couple,” Luhan shakes his head.

Minseouk laughed.

 

Minseok said he and Luhan are going to grocery shopping. He’s kind enough to brew two hot coffees. Luhan send Yifan a text that said ‘ _don’t let the angel slip away’_ with a lot of emoji. Yifan probably going to kiss and smack Luhan’s head at the same time. However he grateful both his friends give him a private time with Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon seem to enjoy their afternoon too. When Yifan asked if he has any plan, he said he’s not and accept the invitation to enjoy the coffee and some food. Yifan give him new english magazine as thank you gift. Althought Joonmyeon want to pay.

“ At least it’s only I can do. Thank you for helping me,” Yifan said.

Joonmyeon held the magazine between the armpit while his hand try to hold the mug and plate of quiche.

“Allow me,” Yifan take the plate and walked with Joonmyeon to the table next to the window.

It’s quite surprise to know Joonmyeon not stays in the neighborhood. He stays in Latin Quarter which took 30 minutes by train. Joonmyeon said he found this store by accident when wandering around. He’s just tag along his little brother who has some work assignment in Paris for a week. In the mean time he wait and reading in this bookcafe store.

“We’re going to have Christmas holiday in Berlin. I haven’t take holiday for years, so I thought I can come along with Jongdae before we’re heading to German. While he’s working, I’m wandering around Paris by myself,” Joonmyeon said.

The book collection here that caught his attention.

“ I’ve been to Shakespeare & Company book store, but I still can’t found the book,” Joonmyeon mention the famous and oldest english book store in Paris.

“I read the Korean version, but I really want to read the English version. I can’t believe you have it! That’s one of my favorite book,“ Joonmyeon mention about _The Catch in The Rye’_ s book.

Another extra point for Joonmyeon. The book is Yifan’s favorite book, he feel so happy found the person who like the same book as him.

“I’m curated book here very carefully and only sold the best one. Not even Shakespeare & Company can’t compete with me,” Yifan said.

Joonmyeon knew Yifan just exagerated thing. Shakespear & Company book store is worldwide famous book store, every body know it. Joonmyeon has been spending all day at the store but still haven’t finish scanning all the thousands book’s collection there. He almost desperate for looking the book.

“ Shakespeare & Company can’t compete, huh?” Joonmyeon laugh really hard.

Yifan nodded in pleased. Actually,he really lucky. He got the book from his French friend who the grandparent just passed away. He cleaned the room and there’s some book left. He knew Yifan open the bookcafe store recently, he offer the collection with a good price.

“But, really, your books collection is awesome. The store is not too big so I’m able to scan all the collec-” Joonmyeon stop mid-sentence and his laugh rupture.

Yifan only realized that he nodded too many and grin too wide until his gummy smile shows. He can feel the heat spread on his cheek.

“ You really proud of yourself, don’t you?” Joonmyeon teased.

Yifan sip his coffee to cover the embarrasement. Some customer compliment this bookcafe store but when it come from Joonmyeon, it sound hundreds time better.

“Then, you should be,” Joonmyeon said gently. There’s no teasing in his voice. His eyes looks really soft. Yifan swear he can see two wings on Joonmyeon’s back.

 

Now Yifan has something to wait on the glomy afternoon. Joonmyeon said he and Jongdae always have lunch break together, then he will spend his free time waiting until his d _ongsaeng_ finish the work. At that time he will visit the store. They will talk and sit on the corner. Coffee always on the house but Joonmyeon insisted paid for the food since he always order two portion of quiche. ‘ _I can’t get enough of this cheese quiche. Sooo delicious’_ Joonmyeon compliment and made Luhan like the boy even more.

They mostly talk about books. Yifan suggest Joonmyeon wrote a book ‘s review that he will put on the store. They have special board for book recommendation. Mostly choosen by Yifan and Luhan. Minseok sometime do it too. The other customesr who bought book in the store are welcome as well. Joonmyeon said he will think about it.

“ It doesn’t have to a new book. Any kind books are welcome. What’s your favorite book?”

“My all the time favorite book is Little Prince.”

“It’s originaly from a French, _Le Petit Prince_.“

“Yeah. I have the original version too. If I like the book then I’m trying to collect the orginal version too. So what’s your favorite book?”

“Let’s see I have too many favorite book. But lately I’m into poetry of Percy Shelley.”

“I never heard that name. A new poet?”

“Nope. He’s an old english poets. Have you heard the name of Lordy Byron?”

“Of course! He’s one the biggest poet in English.”

Yifan smile. He never doubt Joonmyeon’s book knowledge.

“They’re in the same of circle of friend.”

Yifan show Joonmyeon the book. He even read his favorite part; _music, when soft voice die._

Joonmyeon take the book from Yian. He read several page. Joonmyeon and book is a perfect combination. He looks so serious and adorable at the same time. Yifan let Joonmyeon absorb into his own world for a moment. He’s watching it while sip the coffee and dunk a baguette into the coffee. One of the French people habit that he adopted easily. The baguette absorb coffee and melt instantly in his tongue.

Joonmyeon look up, put the book on the table and give him a nasty look.

“What?”

“That’s gross!” Joonmyeon shake his head.

“You should try. This is yummy!”

Yifan dunk a baguette again and feed Joonmyeon . The boy look hestitated but open his mouth. His nose scrunch, shrugged his shoulder and then stick out his tounge as if he’s been tasted the bitter pills. He take a big glup his own coffee and said,” It taste awful!”

Yifan laugh really hard. Joonmyeon’s expression so funny and adorable. Yifan ruffle’s Joonmyeon hair and the boy pout even more. But he know, Joonmyeon like it. Since then, everytime Joonmyeon says or do something funny, Yifan ruffle’s his head. Joonmyeon will give him the brightest smile ever.

****

As usual on the forth week of Monday the store is closed. It’s a good thing they’re finished it faster. They have lunch together. Minseok made a special Korean dish; kimchi, galbi-jjim, seaweed soup for the lunch and left big plastic of beef on the refrigerator. Minseok said Yifan can use it for a dinner.

While Luhan and Minseok decided to enjoy the rest of the day on christmas market, Yifan prefer make special dinner on his own. He goes to the nearest groccery shop. Buy some vegetable and baguette. He’s been thinking to made a _boeuf bourguignon_ and vegetable stew.

Yifan’s walking slowly and whistle to lift up his own spirit. It’s getting dark and snow’s falling. He jogs a little way down the street when he see a small figure from a distante. Even from a far, Joonmyeon look so soft, fluffy and cute. He’s bundle himself in coat with a faux fur on the hood , pink v-neck sweater and white tutleneck. His stomped his feet on door mat to get rid of the snow, almost like rabbit’s hopping.

“Hi, Joonmyeon, what are you doing here?” Yifan can’t help to pat Joonmyeon’s head.

The boy pout in annoyed,” Afternoon Yifan. I want to buy a coffee and give you my review.“

“We’re closed this Monday.” Yifan pointed to the big announcement on the glass door.

“Oh… I didn’t see it, “ Joonmyeon looks dissapointed.

“Please come in,” Yifan open the door. He sure he said to Joonmyeon that the store close on this Monday. Neverless, he’s happy Joonmyeon visit him today.

“But the store is closed.”

“ Not for you. You’re my friend. It’s snow is falling too, hurry, get inside.”

Yifan lead Joonmyeon through the alley, passed the cashier desk and climb up to the attic. Joonmyeon look bit confuse but he trust Yifan. His warm smile and gentle big hand that rest on his shoulder guided Joonmyeon all trought the way.

“Welcome! Make yourself at home,” Yifan put all the grocery in kitchen’s table.

Joonmyeon looked around in amazed. Yifan put a lot effort to remodel the rustic attic into comfortable home. He made the attic without any room separation, change the tile with wooden floor, painted the wall to white to match the old wooden beam.

There’s a wardrobe, king sized bed and nightstand on the corner, right under the small square glass ceiling. He doesn’t need a alarm to wake up. Morning sunshine always wake him up, of course on the winter the sunshine not as bright as on summer. That’s give him an extra time for sleeping. On the opposite corner he set the small kitchen island and on the middle there carpet, coffee table and arm chairs. He put big couch facing the big glass window.

“You have a great place. It’s amazing!” Joonmyeon walked to the big window.

There’s a view of Champ of Ellysees at night. Along the avenue des Champ Elysees tree decorated with white lights, glowing from a distance. The snow grace the road and the car’s passing in the avenue are twinkling like stars. Joonmyeon shriek in joy and pressed both his own hand on the cheek in awe.

“I wish I can walk to Champ Ellysse every day. You so lucky live in here,” Joonmyeon said.

Yifan chuckle. That was exactly what he did during the first months in Paris. It’s only 30 minutes walked from his place. He did his morning jog or just took a picture there. Funny things that he’s pretty avoid those place now. But he never get enough enjoy the view at night. Paris indeed living up to the tittle of city of light.

“Sit here, you will get the best view,” Yifan pat the big couch he placed right in front of the window.

Joonmyeon sit with the eyes still glue to the view. He took the mobile phone and record the night view.

“ I’ll be in the kitchen, okay,” Yifan said.

Joonmyeon doesn’t hear it. He definitely being mesmerized.

Yifan began to work in the kitchen. He’s going to make this dinner as special as possible. He probably won’t get lucky opportunity like this again. Joonmyeon said he and his little brother will leaving Paris the day after tomorrow. They’ve been talking, flirting, laughing a lot these days. He doesn’t know where their friendship will lead in the future, but man can only hope for the best.

Yigan began to prepare the beef, put it into the dutch pan and added some herbs, carot and bacon. He stir a little and cook it in the oven.

“What are you cooking?” Joonmyeon suddenly standing next to him.

“I’m making vegetable stew and boeuf bourguignon.”

“ Bo- what?”

“ Boeuf mean beef. It’s beef bour-gui-gnon,” Yifan pronouched slowly.

Joonmyeon tried to prounounce. He pouf the cheek and stick the tongue just like Yifan said but fail miserable.

“Man that’s so hard!”

Yifan pinch Joonmyeon’s puffy cheek. The boy smack Yifan’s hand lightly and let out the small laugh. Yifan love to tease Joonmyeon. He want to see the angel laughing. Joonmyeon laugh is so infections. All the world problem suddenly disappear because of his laugh.

Yifan began to prepare a new pan for the stew when he saw Joonmyeon bit his lips as if he just do terrible thing.

Yifan caresses Joonmyeon head,“ Something wrong?”

“ Um.. I’d like to help, but… um, I don’t know how to cook.”

“ It’s alright, Joonmyeon. You can help with the carrot and potatoes. Can you peel it?”

“Yes! I can do that!” he instantly sound happy again.

Yifan handed him the brown apron. The boy having trouble how to tie it, he look up to Yifan with sheepish smile and turn his back, asked for help to tie the apron. Yifan make sure he tied with a bow on it, then turn Joonmyeon around to face him. He step back and folded his arms as if admiring the masterpiece.

“ Looking good,” he said.

“Thanks. I never know how to tie the apron properly.”

Yifan laugh lightly. It’s so obvious Joonmyeon rarely go to the kitchen.

Joonmyeon began to peel a carrot. He let a big smile with pearly teeth when he showed Yifan the first carrot he peeled. “ Like this, right?”

“Good, bunny!”

Joonmyeon rolled his eyes but laugh. Yifan can tell Joonmyeon enjoy their time together in kitchen. It’s feel so domestic. Luhan or Minseok helping him with the cooking several time but today just different.

After peeling all the carrots and potatoes, Yifan aksed Joonmyeon to put all the vegetable in pan while he stirred and seasoning.

“You never cook before?”

Joonmyeon shake his head. “ My mom really good cooking, she never let anyone cooking. Once I tried to help but I’m really clumsy, I always drop everything in the kitchen and my mom freak out. Jongdae is better in kitchen. Mom ask him instead. I’m just do the dishes.”

“Then you should do the dishes here too,” Yifan teasing.

“Sure.”

Yifan add extra salt and close the pan lids. “ We have to wait.”

“How long it will take?”

“ Around an hours,” Yifan said. “ In the mean time, I already prepare this!” Yifan tap the small pan with the wodden spoon. He open the lid and the scent of wine mixed with star annises, clove, ginger and cardamon ill the air.

“Woaaah mulled wine! You made it by yourself?”

“ Here we called it _vin chaud_ ,” Yifan nodded. He feeling really satisfied with himself. Actually he prepare all this fancy thing for himself. But seem universe really listen to his wish this winter, that tonight he will have company for dinner.

“Have you tried a _vin chaud_ before?”

“Yes. We, me and Jongdae, went to Christmas market at Notre Dame Chatedral. It was really cold and we wanted some hot drinking. Then we saw the mulled wine counter. We bough it and I get addicted. I bought three cups,” Joonmyeon grin.

“ I love mulled wine too,” Yifan said. Another similarity he has with Joonmyeon.

He pour the mulled into big mugs. One for him and one for Joonmyeon.

“Now, let me see your review. I will translate it.”

Joonmyeon pull the folded paper from his bag and look unsure, “I- I’m trying to write it in English. But… I’m grammar still awful. Don’t laugh okay.”

Yifan pat Joonmyeon shoulder gently and smile. “ I won’t laugh.”

Yifan read it. Joonmyeon carefully choose the words and write it with very neat handwriting. “ You said your grammar awful but this is good, Joonmyeon. There’s only few mistake.”

“Really? Which one? ” Joonmyeon widen his eyes and tried to see the paper in Yifan’s hand.

Yifan raise his hand higher until Joonmyeon on tiptoe. His hand tried to reach the paper. The more Joonmyeon try, the higher Yifan lift the hand. He really enjoy teased Joonmyeon. The boy pout and musted the angriest expression but it make Yifan smile wider. Joonmyeon is just too cute.

“ Let me see, let me see, “ Joonmyeon pout even more and still on tiptoe. His hand waving in the air animately. He look so frustated. He’s huffing and his cheek turn into red. As the last resort, he began to whine and stomp the feet, “ Pleaseee…“

Yifan lower the hand little and Joonmyeon grab the paper in hurry. He almost tumbling to the ground. Yifan catch him imediately. Joonmyeon ’s head bump right on the Yifan’s chest.

Times suddenly turn into slow motion. Yifan can feel the warm breath in his chest and unconsiously his hand wrapped around Joonmyeon’s waist. He lower his head while Joonmyeon lift his head. Their eyes locked. Joonmyeon’s closed the eyes. Without warning, Yifan sealed his lips to Joonmyeon’s. It just so soft and taste as sweet as marshmallow. Joonmyeon’s eyes flutter, he wiped his own lips and smile timidly.

“ Oh God!” Joonmyeon cover his face with both hands.

Yifan caresses Joonmyeon ’s head, “ Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Joonmyeon said. His eyes is sparkling more bright than any Christmas light. His finger that clucth on Yifan’s shirt look so delicated, those thin lips looks more tempted than before.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Joonmyeon nodded. He’s on tiptoe, circled his arm around Yifan’s neck. Their body pressed together. Yifan presses his lips deeper to Joonmyeon. Their kisses are longer and more passionate. None of them want to end. Eventually, Yifan ended it when he realize that he’s still cooking.

He wiped Joonmyeon’s lips with his thumb and said, “ I need to stir the stew.”

Joonmyeon giggles. He follows Yifan to the stove and press his chest to Yifan’s back. While Yifan’s right hand stir the pot, his left hand reach Joonmyeon’s hand and finger intertwine. Once a while Yifan’s kisses Joonmyeon’s hand.

The smell of stew fill the kitchen.

“It’s done! Have a taste,” Yifan spooned the food, blew a little to get rid the heat and feed Joonmyeon.

“Nice!”

Yifan tasted for himself and thinking for a moment. “ I think it need a little pepper,” he added a pepper, stir the stew again.

Joonmyeon watch eagerly. His eyes follows every move of the wooden spoon. He bend, his face almost touch the pans. Yifan chuckle to see how Joonmyeon really get exiciting with the food.

“Do you want to taste again?”

Joonmyeon nod, lengthen his upper body to Yifan and open his mouth. Yifan feed the boy again.

“This is so good.”

Just perfect time, the beef also ready. Yifan take out the beef from the oven.

“ Let’s eat,” Yifan kisses Joonmyeon’s head.

They set the meal on the table. Yifan help Joonmyeon to cut the beef into smal cut and put the vegetable on the plate. He asked what Joonmyeon’s favorite vegetable. _‘Carrot and cauliflower. No leeks_ , _please.’_ The boy said.

As promise, Joonmyeon do the dish. But Yifan won’t let the boy do it alone, he still helps by put all the dishes on the kitchen cabinet. He give him a kiss on the cheeks after Joonmyeon finished.

“That’s it?” Joonmyeon pretend to be angry.

“Oh? Someone not satisfied here, ” Yifan wiggles the eyebrows. He kisses Joonmyeon’s lips and lifted the boy.

Joonmyeon burst out laughing and wrapped his legs around Yifan’s waist.

Yifan carried Joonmyeon to the couch. Their lips still sealed.

Another wine mulled complete the night. They sip it slowly and enjoy the view. Noone of them want to talk, just enjoy each other company in comfort silent.

Full tummy and mulled wine make them sleepy. Yifan bring the comforter to the couch. Joonmyeon’s eyes looks droppy. He rubbed the eyes with palm of his hand.

“Come here. You need a little rest,” he pulled Joonmyeon into his embrace.

Joonmyeon rest his head on Yifan’s shoulder. Yifan pull the comforter to cover their legs. His right hand caresses Joonmyeon’s head and whistle a song.

“You’re so warm,” Joonmyeon hummed.

“You too, “ Yifan kisses Joonmyeon’s head.

He sip the mulled wine. He never dream a night like this could happen in his life. Usually he enjoy the night view alone. Feeling bit miserable about his love life.

Bell tolling nine times from a distant. He can feel soft breathing on his chest.

“ The snow stop falling. You will miss the train,” Yifan pat Joonmyeon arms’s gently.

“I know,” Joonmyeon mumble.

He curled even more,craving for extra heat from Yifan’s body. He slip both his hands to Yifan’s unconsiously and closed his eyes.

Yifan kissed Joonmyeon ’s head lovingly.

He’s in the angel’s arm.

THE END


End file.
